


Woman

by riversong_sam



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samDrabble Request: @jkqueenlyYay! For 29 maybe ncis Gibbs x reader?Prompt: “How is my wife more badass than me?”





	Woman

You didn’t have any time to think. You just acted to save your husband. The assailant had a gun to him. Picking up the two by four on the ground you swing it knocking the guy out sending his gun flying.   
Gibbs let out an almost surprised laugh and picked up the gun, “How is my wife more badass than me?”   
You laugh softly, “Because I’m amazing.”  
He chuckles kissing your head, “Aye that you.”   
You smile and kiss him, “Call Tony let him haul this deadbeat in. I want to go home.”  
Gibbs wraps one arm around you as he calls Tony. After he arrives, the two of you go home and spend the rest of the evening in bed.


End file.
